My Phantom Angel
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: After the death of his grandfather a good friend took him under their care. Here at theri home he learnt how to be a gentleman and here he met an angel, a different kind of angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own db, z or gt neither the phantom of the opera

With dusk came descending darkness, the clouds thick above in the skies and the light of the glowing full moon caged in the upper atmospheres of the planet Earth. The suburbs of the city were smoky and damp, a thick fog ran the streets; a blanket of cloud upon the city. Tonight the music blared loudly, like always. Bodies swerved and moved in the hall of glorious splendour. Victorian dresses, round and silken as they span with the bodies they clung to, black suits clinging perfectly to the complicated dances engaged. The people inside well hid from the cold and mist of the Victorian streets. Winter was the harshest of seasons, when snow was light or none then rain fell hard and the winds always blew cold through the naked forests, silent streets, clear or clouded skies.

The figures moved swiftly across the hall, hands clasped and holding as their feet moved with agility and pattern across the mosaic floor. Back straight he watched them dance, his friends locked in deep trances as they moved across the floor. Messed black hair sprayed in many directions, his eyes deep and lost as he watched the swirling fog outside, the rain mingled in an unholy turmoil. Girls stared at his lone figure, smiling alone as he watched his friends dance around him, each eye upon him hoping, praying that he would open up his hand and ask for a dance…but he never did.

As night drew on the weather lessened, meals eaten and enjoyed as the coaches of rearing horses pulled up to the doors. Goku watched them in one final dance, teary eyes shone as the slow, romantic music blared through the room. The dances sped as lovers mingled in swirls, skirts flaring out as they clung closer. Hair neatly brushed and designed moved like feathers in the wind. Goku watched on, Bulma and Yamcha, Krillen and a tall blonde girl…even Tien and Lunch they all danced before him.

The violins sang in harmony, cellos, flutes and harps all sang along in perfect chorus. In his ears the familiar voice rang, sweet and angelic as it reached out to him. Eyes half closed and clouded, smiling as the song rattled in his mind. Like it did in sleep and wake, screaming for him, drawing him forward, commanding his presence in the where about of the beautiful but strange voice. In an angry manner the song ended, almost growling the last syllables as Bulma's loud voice echoed through his dazed form. Looking up at her his smile faded, the body of a young brunette beside him. The end had come, party over in the night time sky of the fading darkness. Each party always ended with his long time friend trying to set him up with a rich, powerful and often very beautiful young woman. But he never fell. That voice always clouded his mind, a mystery to his senses and that voice, the darkness it held…it had him.

"Dear Goku this is Amelia. Her father is the Duke of Kent and she has taken quite the fancy in you" Bulma smiled at Goku as he bowed to the young woman, her hands upon her skirt as she curtsied to him. Taking her pale and fragile hand in his he raised it to his lips, kissing it gently as Bulma had taught him to do so when meeting a fair lady. The brunette smiled at him with teeth so white. Her lips a deep pink and her hair a cascade of chestnut brown down her back in twirls.

"Hello Goku, it's so nice to meet you." Her voice was sweet but held no sign of innocence. He smiled and bowed his head at her, her hands coming to hold his arm as she stood beside him, Bulma leaving to bid farewell to her other guests.

"It is more of a pleasure to be in your presence my dear Amelia. May I be allowed to show you to your room?" Her face lit up and she moved closer to him, pressing her chest to him as she spoke, their lips almost touching as he found himself unable to move away form her in her grasp.

"You may be allowed." Clapping her hands her small servant man followed her, Goku sighing as they walked. "This building is so beautiful, the architecture is one of a kind…almost the only of its kind." Goku looked over at her and took a breath.

"It had once been a theatre…decades ago. A huge building where magnificent plays had took place. It was the grandest in the area. This whole house is a mixture of the theatre rooms, performers housing, dressing rooms and so on….it is a large building and has taken me years to learn where to go. So tonight I suggest you stay in your room until some one can guide you, you are easily lost here." Amelia smiled devilishly at him.

"So why did it close?" Goku cleared his throat and came to a stop at the top of the stairs, allowing her servants to catch up with the many bags they had to carry.

"A fire almost destroyed the building, very little was left when Bulma's family bought it…No one is sure how the fire started and it happened so long ago it is now almost impossible to ever know the whole truth… But stories do rise, it is said that just before the fire, in the roof on the ledges…a sole figure was seen laughing, as the chandelier came crashing down they watched the masked figure vanish….Who ever they were they were never found and nor was any sign of them." Amelia looked up at the ceiling, a large crystal chandelier hung from the supports. And as they moved along, their footsteps echoing through the emptiness she glanced at the beauty of the building and that of Goku.

"Who is that?" Her fingers came to point to the large portrait of a young woman, her age she guessed. It was just a cut of the girl's body from the shoulders up, her long black hair spilling down her back besides the Georgian dress, purple silk contrasting with the deep black eyes and purest red lips.

"She's beautiful isn't she…almost tracing. No one knows her name, when the fire occurred this was the only portrait to survive. We do know that her father was the builder and owner of the theatre but sadly she perished in a different fire. His only daughter and there she is, she seems almost alive at times and well they say she still walks these halls…looking for the love she had been looking for all those years ago." Goku looked up at the portrait, the girl truly did trance him, left him longing to feel that skin, see that beauty and heal her pains.

"Have you ever seen her?" There was a silence between them as the wind howled outside.

"I think so but this building holds so many mysteries it's hard to tell what you are seeing, but yes I think I have…A year ago this month I think it was, I was awoken by a loud noise, screaming I think but upon research the next day I was the only one to hear it. As I sat in my bed listening I could hear a distant singing, angelic but dark and there she was, half hidden by shadow, her long dress black now and her face hidden from me. But I knew that hair, those eyes that shone at me even through the darkness. As soon as I met her eyes I fell asleep, that voice never leaving me. I was never sure if it was a dream or not but I've seen her times after" The girl before him was taken back by his answer, their eyes now leaving the portrait to land upon the door of Amelia's room. "Well my lady, this is your room. I wish you a good night" As he turned she grabbed his cuff, planting a kiss on his lips as his eyes remained open and wide.

"Stay with me tonight Goku…then I won't get lost" She whispered to him, her lips almost touching his again as he looked at her with shock and dismissal, as she lent up to take his mouth again he watched as she was moved to the other side of her bedroom, the door slamming in his face and locking as Amelia shouted…but both came to conclusion that it couldn't be explained.

Sighing and thanking what ever it was that had done that Goku walked down to his room, smiling as he threw his clothes off, replaced with pyjama's and climbed into bed. That lullaby like voice once again in his head, smiling as it sang in his dreams, lulling him in a deep sleep.

* * *

Clouded in view a shadow watched, the mirror's glass and illusion to the eye as it beheld the man they had so deeply become obsessed with. Although a smile graced their face it was hidden. Goku's sleeping body an image to them as their hand reached out to touch him. 

TBC

Ok I was watching 'The Phantom of the Opera' and I came up with this, it's slightly different but a lot the same. Sept I'm not gunna have a love triangle in this like in the opera. Hope you like it and please review.


	2. Once hidden

_The corridors were dark…damp as the flickering lamp of candles on the walls seemed to be absorbed by the endless night in the labyrinth of tunnels. That voice sang louder, luring further as his feet splashed in the dripping puddles below him. That silhouette that lured in his room at night, hidden by shadow…it was there, in front of him. Their hand outstretched to him, their fingers moving in a way to signal 'come forward'. With his muscled arm outstretched he leant his fingers out to them, dying to entwine them with theirs. His breaths deep and ragged as he longed to reach them, but each step forwards he took, they took back. Soon they could go no further, the shadowed figure, cloaked so all was concealed trapped between him and a wall as their spread arms let them lean back against it. Smiling he walked forward, taking their lithe shoulders in his hands as he stared at the darkness where their face was concealed by cloth…those eyes shining like always. _

"_Goku" Smiling he moved his hands up to touch her hood_

"_Goku" Gripping the cloth he moaned, pulling it back quickly_

"_GOKU" _

Sitting up quickly he panted, Bulma's face inches from him as she shook him. Looking around his room he took in the surroundings, somewhat pleased to be warm in bed but that disappointment lured again. He dreamt all the time of them, whoever they were…ever since he had seen her in that corner last year he had dreamt of them. 'In sleep they sang to him, in dreams they came, that voice it called to him…called his name'. He just couldn't resist it, that tone, that lure. They could just over power him and each time he heard it, he wanted more.

Bulma looked at Goku worried, when she had entered the room his left arm had been outstretched, almost as if he was reaching out to something, his fingers stretched and pointing towards the mirror. Fearing a bad dream she had shaken him and gently called him…but he had just reached further and so she had shouted. Pleased to see his eyes wide and open but still confused.

"Another dream?" Goku placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them. Running them down the skin of his cheeks as Bulma ran a hand through his hair lovingly, like a mother but the wind in the room soon ran cold, the window shutters blowing open causing both people to jump. Bulma's hand came up to her mouth and away from his hair…the violence stopping.

"Yes…Another dream." He looked at her smiling as he sat up. "What about Amelia, did she get out of her room alright?" Bulma raised and eyebrow at Goku.

"Not you too…all she said this morning was that something locked her door and it wasn't funny. She left in a rather large huff" Goku chuckled and bid Bulma farewell as he began to dress. The window shutters shut tight and the air warm against his skin. That feeling rising within him as the song filled his room, their hooded face in the mirror as he walked over to look, seemingly hypnotic. A voice spoke out and caught her attention back to Goku.

"Who on Earth could be in there?" Her hands rested upon the handle of the door, the cold metal not moving as the doors locked. Goku was still sat upon the floor, his shadow moving slightly under the door frame. Hands pressed tighter she wrestled with the handle, Goku's voice silent as a dark feminine song filled the air, a sweet almost angelic voice singing in there. "Who's in there!...Answer me….GOKU!"

Inside he sat there, listening to Bulma's struggle with the door. As the song filled the room his mind faded, his attentions now upon the figure stood in the mirror. Cloaked and hidden…like always. Through the glass the hands remained stretched out, begging him to take it, luring him to them. Standing up Bulma's cries for him faded into the corridors and deep into the night. A hand so soft meeting his, like skin against silk as it guided him through the mirror. His fleshed form vanishing from his room, the mirror once faded returned to normal standards. Bulma's panicked form falling upon the empty floor as the doors swung open…Goku's presence gone from the room.

"Goku?" Standing up Bulma searched his room, no signs of her friend visible.

* * *

Eyes wide with curiosity he watched the cloaked figure before him, every so many minutes they would glance round to check he was still there. The candle light flickered and distorted in the deep tunnels. His hand was held firmly in theirs; following the leader to where ever it was they were taking him. Turning Goku glanced behind them…Bulma's voice echoing down the narrow tunnels through his hypnotist's song. Darkness was at home in these tunnels, all light seemingly secluded to its source or swallowed by the never ending corridors of dank dreary. 

His eyes never left their form, his curiosity running higher than his common sense, his sense of danger. Although her face was hidden in cloak her eyes still shone with that loving gaze. Stairs towered down into the depths of the Earth that no one would have imagined…stone cold floors lay beneath his bare feet, each small slap of his skin a sit pounded against the rocked floor of the stairs echoed through the narrow labyrinth. Water gurgled and swirled through the tunnels, sewers or water supplying canals of the now destroyed theatre swam secretly below the building…who knew where they came out?

He sat peacefully in the small boat, the fantasy of his dreams, the woman who sang him to sleep and whose secret figure haunted his mind…she was there in front of him, rowing him somewhere. Smiling he beheld the tidied mess of what must be their home. Mirrors hug from the back wall, polished and shining in the flickering light of many burning candles. Waking from his trance Goku watched gob smacked as she climbed from the boat, with cape spinning behind her in daring whirls as she walked over to the curtained exits that sat to the left of the small island home.

And that's all it was: A hidden home of a woman he thought a ghost, someone so real he had touched them. And under his home, in channels of secret and dark they lived here, using whatever material they could to make their area as pretty as they could. Candles, holders, clothes and even a piano…they all seemed familiar, all seemed to be things that had been lost and never found. How they managed to loose a small organ was another story and a long one at that. Water dripped from the ceiling and splashed into the rippling waters of the surrounding waters. The lighting so dark he could barley see her; see her flee into another room…a cave even, but still the weak candles flickered around him in their small numbers weakly. The lake below him reflecting with purity as he walked over the boats side and onto the bank.

Whether it was from fear or polite courtesy he stood on the bank waiting. Watching the reflection of himself in the mirror as he gloomily stood there, half hidden in the poisonous dark that lingered down here. A small movement caught his eyes…the hooded figures back to him as he watched them slip the hood down their back and off their shoulders, the a joining material soon following as they slipped the cloak off and hung it up.

To their body clung a modern dress, one of riches but still very dull. Black silk wavered into gothic patterns, small bodice holding the waist of its wearer, their hips not hidden by large cages that cast an illusion of huge hips and swirling designs of the usual large silk dresses. No, instead her dress clung to her human hips, spilling a material by her feet in gorgeous swirls of silk and beauty. Red thread cast the material together, clashing with the black of her hair as it hung long upon her back. Not styled in any way but just left to cascade like water upon her body.

They kept their back to him, hands firmly by their sides, just stood there almost waiting. Curiosity took over his politeness as he walked forward, almost touching them when they turned to greet him, a deep and pure white mask covering their face; all but the pales of her left cheek and the deepest red of her delicate lips were hidden behind the mask. Obviously the eyes too shone at him, almost angry but also hinting at sorrow as the two stood and stared.

"Who are you?" His question was met with no answer, instead the figure mealy pointed at him and then to the door of the cave…Once again grabbing his hand and pulling him along when Goku made no movement. He dug his heels in the ground, unsure as to whether he really wanted to go in there, if he really trusted her. But they pulled and pulled on him to go forward and eventually he found himself stumbling into the dark room.

In the back was a large bed, huge posters sat on each corner and the curtains as well as the bedding was of the finest silk. A deep purple and it shone slightly in the gleaming candles. The girl pushed him onto the bed by his shoulders. Not in a manner that reflected the want of sex but in the manner a loving mother would their child, gently lowering him to the mattress and stroking the thick locks on his head with caring eyes. It was then that her lips moved. Sweet lullabies led him to smile thankfully at her as his tired eyes closed but not in sleep; her hand was rested gently upon his cheek, stroking his skin with delicate care as he sighed. He didn't open his eyes but just let them sing…as was usual as he let them take him to a world where he was truly happy, where nothing had gone wrong and where all his life's ambitions were met. As the singing stopped he took his chance.

"Please tell me who you are... Why have you sung to me so this past year?" She heard a small chuckle, a beautiful embrace of human happiness in that one little laugh of hers, it was beautiful…seemingly so sweet and angelic.

"I've been here more that a year my darling Goku." Her voice was soft and gentle, though there were tints of anger in her message; her voice was beautiful in and out of song. Angelic but dark, soft and gentle when she spoke to him. "I've been here since you arrived here. When you were seven" Goku's smile fell as he looked at her turned back in wonder.

"Since I was seven?" A small growl emitted from her.

"Do you not remember that voice in your room, that voice that only you could hear? That only spoke when no one else was around. You used to call me your angel and we spent hours talking together, helping each other. I was your friends and you were mine. I used to watch you when you mourned over your grandfathers death, you would tell me all your pains and all your hopes. I'm sad that you have forgotten this! But then again as you grew you soon forgot me, I was just an image of imagination to you. I watched you sleep at night, I watched you frolic and play in a world of happiness I helped you gain and yet here I was, forgotten and rejected. Alone in the tunnels of elimination, alone to watch you." Goku was slightly taken aback by the once caring eyes, the loving glow in them dying as she turned and let all hell shine in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you just show yourself to me, when I heard those voices I thought it was an angel talking to me. It sounded like and angel and I never stopped believing it was and as each conversation I had with you soon faded away, shortening into a time when I thought life was nothing more than a shattered abyss of pain. I never forgot you but when you stopped coming I soon gave up the hope that my angel ever would." She smiled slightly at him and began to walk forward towards him.

"Yes and then one year ago I watched you through the mirror as your cried yourself t sleep over Bulma's proposal for you to marry. I listened to you talk about how you hated it. I sang to you to help ease your pain, I spoke to you and in the end I once again grew closer to you." As she leaned closer to him, he lifted his hands. Clasping the mask that hid her face and pulling until he was pushed far away from her, eyes angrily glaring at him.

"NEVER TOUCH MY FACE! You think I wear this for fun, just so you can remove it" His face was met with a small slap as he looked pitifully at her. "Never touch it!" She gripped his cheeks between her left hands thumb and forefinger, eyes so close to his that they melded in to one and her voice low and dangerous. Slamming through the curtains he watched her leave…thinking he too should do the same.

TBC

Hehe yaya lmao well another one up and running. Hope u like it D Please review, thanska bunch


	3. If i ask will you love

The organ played deeply as he lay on the bed, dark angry music fearing him to the bone as the chilled rhythms rang through him. He needed to get back to Bulma and his friends as soon as possible, they would be worried about him in the least and he had things to sort out. Sighing he stood up and walked out of the curtains that covered the door way to the cave entrance. Her back was turned and her cape was once again covering all her features as the candle light flickered at its lowest, her fingers moved swiftly along the organs cords in a vamped tune. Coughing slightly he sighed when she failed to give him the attention that he had hoped to get so he could say good bye. With no attention gained he climbed into the boat…a small but hidden face snapping from the organ and to him as her hands slammed onto the keys a loud, ugly and un-tuned sound filled the room.

"So now you leave me…after all that I did and do you choose to leave me!" She walked over to him angrily.

"No I'm not leaving you. I only live upstairs, I can return and you can come see me…But Bulma she will be worried of my safety and health and I must assure them that I am ok. After all hours have passed and no one will have seen light of me and they will be fearful of my whereabouts and I should go and calm they're worried." Her eyes were still narrowed at him.

"There is no need for you to return to them, I shall leave them a note. These tunnels are your home now. You'll be happy down here, me and you. We can share our pains and our hopes again…just like those times before" Goku looked at her and breathed deeply as she walked with sultry swings towards him before a loud scream echoed through the corridors as her small and weak looking hand crashed through the wooden base of the boat. "Now you go rest…the time is in late hours and you have had a long day…Good night my darling Goku, Rest!" She pushed him towards the door and laid him gently upon the bed, tucking the silken blankets up to his chin.

The mist seemed to seep through her house today, a deep darkness unlike any other drifted through her home. The light had vanished along with a lot of her happiness…After his Grandfathers death she had taken Goku into her care, a promise she had given the elderly Gohan on his death bed…She had promised to care for him and now here they were. Goku had been taken from her and not even the police had been able to find him.

"Bulma! Bulma dearest where are you?" Bulma turned to see her mother running towards her with a sheet of grubby and shredded paper in her hands. "Dear maybe you should read this." Bulma stood from her despaired position on the floor and took the paper from her mother. The seal was scruffy with the mark of the theatre that had once been here.

_Dearest Reader, _

_Often I hear the noises of your searches, your calls for the one that I have taken. Believe me now when I say he is safe and that he shall stay that way…Our darling Goku shall be staying in my company and asks that you do not worry for him. He is safe and fed and I advise that you cut you're searched or else action will be taken. _

_Yours faithfully_

_Phantom_

"What the hell is this? First they take him and now they mock me! Is it not enough that I have to worry and ponder? Search the grounds! Search it all I want Goku found and bought to me!" Bulma's mother nodded fearfully and ran to find the others…

The bed was extremely comfortable and surprisingly the food was the best he had tasted in his life. She was sat at the end of his bed; she seemed like she was smiling…it was hard to tell with that mask on her face. Yawning he looked over at her, he missed his room…he missed Bulma and all his friends but he knew, now that he was here…That if he left, he would also miss his captor.

Sure the fact that he himself had become captured did make him rather angry at not only her but himself. She asked him questions and spoke to him of his past and yet his questions of her were never answered, she remained a secret to him. Still she was nice, she had a temper to boot but she was nice. She cared deeply for him, very deeply…sometimes in a motherly way but mostly in a loving way. She was kind, extremely kind and yet from what he saw she never went out in the open…she spent her life down in these tunnels.

Lying still he watched her as she caressed his hair, Sighing he closed his eyes and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Opening them he watched as her eyes darted around his face, her left hand gently stroking his cheek with a delicate touch and her right still moving graciously through his hair. As her eyes darted he watched her face fall closer to his, both her hands keeping to their jobs as he stared curiously at her now touching face, their lips millimetres apart.

Their eyes stayed in contact with the others, faces emotionless and eyes unblinking as they stared at the other. Her hands stopped moving and slid onto his cheeks, holding his face…before his eyes slammed shut, mouth on hers in a passionate bond. Unshocked and accepting Goku pulled her towards him, holding her waist as she kissed him with delicate love, his lips following hers as they held each other close. Many thoughts crossed his mind, questions and even some answers and yet, he pulled her closer and closer to him…wanting more and more from her and her mysteriousness.

Smiling both pulled away, her long black hair falling down the sides of her face and onto his…the soft strands gently tickling his skin. Her eyes seemed filled with an accomplishment of long tasks. Laughing through a sigh and a smile he blushed. Maybe staying down here wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. But he did miss home and he really did want to know who she was. Standing she walked towards the door, Goku's mind racing with things to ask and say to her as she waltzed happily out of the room.

"Hey umm wait!" He watched her stop and turn around. "Please sit with me, there are some things I want to ask you" She sighed, once again he was going to ask about her identity and each time, oh each time she would get closer and closer to just giving into the pleading eyes and sweet smile. She walked back over and sat upon the end of his bed, her feet moved into position in ready for her exit. "So how come there is all these Canals down here? I mean I've never seen any coming out from under the building and I don't think any one even knows they're here."

"When this building was a theatre these canals proved as a form of entrance. There are many tunnels and paths ways built up into a sort of maze. Some of the tunnels are for cargo and equipment deliveries; others are for guest entrance whereas some just lead no where. It was a bit of a publicity gag at the time, only those rowing the boats knew the way around and well it attracted people who liked the idea of getting lost. When the theatre burnt down the entrances were bricked up to stop the fire from getting through those doors and into the streets."

"How long have you been living down here?" She sighed, she knew at some pint he would get her life involved in this.

"A long time!" She stood and went to leave.

"Wait! Please tell me…after all I have got to stay here and well I would like to know who it is that…well who it is that… I'm falling in love with." She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him…her eyes bright but dangerous with warning. "Look why don't we have a question and answer talk. I'll ask you a question, which you'll answer and in return you can ask me anything you want." Sighing she considered what he just said and gave in with a nod…there were things she wanted to ask him and well it would be nice to actually know someone. He smiled widely. She sat back on the bed, her legs folder around her as she let her dress spill around her.

"Do you enjoy your life up there…with them?" Goku smiled and looked at her serious eyes.

"For the most yes I suppose I do. I like being with my friends but I'm not so sure about the party's and enforced dates Bulma Sets" He sat up and looked at her. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Chichi….Chichi Myo" With wide eyes Goku looked at her, recognising the name but putting the question to be asked later. "Do you not want to marry someone?"

"Well yes someday I would like to marry someone I love. Have children maybe and well start a life again. But well Bulma insists that I marry someone deserving and of suitable calibre. So I'm afraid I don't get much choice in the matter of who I marry" His eyes fell sad as Chichi looked at him "So back to earlier…How long have you been down here?"

"As long as you've lived here at the theatre house" Goku looked at her saddened eyes with pity and awaited his question. "Why is she so picky as to who you marry?" He laughed

"Well she wants me to find someone who is pretty and rich…with connections and well someone who won't allow me to live like I did as a child. So why do you live down here?"

"I never knew my father…he went missing when my mother was still pregnant with me and well when I was six she died of illness and exhaustion. I had no where to go and with my mother dead I would surely end up in the work house. I had heard stories of workhouses and so after my mothers funeral I fled and that's when I stumbled upon the entrance to these tunnels. I've lived here ever since. Do you want to live the life you had as a child?" Goku's eyes fell distant and sad, clouded as the memories of a life long lost returned to him.

"Very much so….I lived in the forests on the sides of Mt. Pazou. I was found abandoned, my grandfather he took me in and raised me. He taught me how to farm and fish, how to make and fix things and how to fight…I was a great fighter. The mountain was covered in beauty…lakes, waterfalls, canyons and beautiful plant life and well I was never happier when I was there. Grandpa was my whole world, he was all I had. But age catches up with you I suppose and I'll admit that he was never exactly young. When I was seven he fell ill, it wasn't a miasma but still day by day he worsened…it was a bodily malfunction, I'm not a man of medicine but I think something mutated or went wrong. It didn't take long for him to pass away, I sat with him and Bulma was there with her family too. She had promised Grandpa that she would look after me and that's how I ended up here. But I've always wished I could go back to my beautiful life in the mountains, separated from the rest of the world, care-free and happy." He sighed and looked over at Chichi, whose hand rested comfortingly upon his. Leaning over he once again took her lips into his, holding her soft hair as his tongue danced with hers, she sighed and he moved closer, pressing her so close her soft breasts were crushed against his hardened chest. Both moaned before Chichi abruptly and much to Goku's disappointment pulled away.

"I should leave you to sleep now" Standing up he watched her leave the room. Sighing he sank into the suffocating soft mattress and duvets, pulling them to his chin the way she usually did and floating into sleep. Through the curtains she watched blushing, she had been right to take him from them…he was obviously unhappy and now well now he had fallen for her the way she had fallen for him all those years back. Maybe there was a chance that they could be happy together outside her fantasies after all.

TBC

Hehehe well that took a while longer than I wanted. I really didn't know where to take this chapter but then it came to me hehe hope you like it. Please R & R as usually…thank you very much D


	4. Trials and tribulations of love

Chichi let her pen run professionally over the paper, notes and music just taking their place on the sheet. Goku unnoticed by his captor watched from a distance. His head tilted to one side showing his curiosity. Kami only knew how long he had been down here, with no windows it was impossible to tell exactly what time it was: he knew not if it was neither night nor day or by how many days had passed. All in all he had slept in what seems to be a night time sleep, when the body rested, around seven times and so he guessed that he had probably been down here at least a week, maybe give or take a few days. He and Chichi had been getting close and well each day he looked forward to her splendid meals.

Some evenings she would be gone and although her room was off limits he could tell she wasn't in there. He had no idea why he wasn't allowed in there, whether it was just because of privacy or that she had things he wasn't allowed to see. But either way he just left it alone, even if she did go away he never noticed when she left and he had no idea when she would return, it would be a risk having a look as her lengths away held no pattern and until they did he wouldn't dare to look.

But at times like this he would watch her, in truth he was often bored down here…with very little to do he often found himself dreaming of home…his real home. Another truth was that Bulma's home wasn't much better; in fact it was probably just as bad. Sure it was big and the huge amounts of Money Bulma had meant that she could pretty much have all her heart desired but it was nothing to what he wanted.

Yamcha would take him hunting, Krillen and he would have got together and stuff and he even helped Bulma's father sometimes. He had a job all set for him when he had finished education and supposedly a bride too…but it didn't make him happy. He didn't want to live in the house Bulma had set for him, with an apprenticeship in her family company with a woman Bulma had chosen for him. He wanted to go out there and get the job that appealed to him, teaching or medicine maybe. He wanted to take back up his fighting to proper spars rather than secret training sessions deep in the garden when no one was around. He wanted to find a woman he loved, get married and move back to the country, where he could have a family and live how he had been happy. But Bulma would never allow that.

Goku sighed as he watched her write her music, smiling as her pen drifted across the brownish paper. The candle flickered furiously as a strong wind raged around the tunnel. He was never sure where this wind came from and at some point she had thought of swimming back to the thing. But knowing it was a maze well he didn't particularly want to get lost in the cold waters. So he just accepted his new home, sure it was a little plain but Chichi had done as much as she could to give it a more homely touch, it was a little cold too but the blankets were thick and they kept him both warm and comfortable. She had brought him clothes and she fed him but most of all she took exceptional care of him. There really was no reason to feel he should go back, other than letting Bulma know he was ok.

Chichi feeling his eyes on her put the pen gently down and turned to look at him, his eyes were clouded and he was very distant. As her name remained on him, he still did not move. And until she stood there was nothing.

"Good morning, is everything to you likening?" Chichi let her eyes wander down Goku's body, his broad shoulders stretched into his perfect posture, his well built chest hidden below the soft cloth of his suit but still his build was visible. He smiled in reply and she took his hand in hers, leading him to the waters edge.

"Everything is fine thank you." He stood looking into the dark waters, they seemed never ending. The chill was so deep the air itself was catching it and yet his skin was warm, no shiver or chill ran through him. Chichi was clutched tightly to his arm and still she wore her mask, her expressions hidden other than the movements of her lips and the odd sparkle in her eyes. The tightening of her grip on his hands allowed him to see her worry.

"You want to return to them?" Goku turned to look at her with eyes still clouded and tired. Smiling at her he firmed his grip on her hand.

"I don't know" Both sighed, still looking into the water of the deep canals. "I want them to know I'm happy, that I want to be with you." Chichi smiled wildly "But I want you to know that I can't just abandon the life I had up there." Chichi's smile dropped and she glared at him.

"Your life was worthless to you…that's why I took you! You're happy down here, with me! There is nothing for you left up there! It's all down here with me!" Goku's eyes widened.

"My life was not worthless in my eyes; it just seemed pointless and dictated! I have friends up there Chichi! I have friends who will be worried about me! Who'll think I'm harmed! All I want to do is say goodbye because if you have your way I'll be living in this rundown hole forever and I'll never see them again!" Goku's voice was raised just above normal level but his tone was firm, eyes glaring straight ahead he watched her lips coil into an angry pout. "Just accept it Chichi your living in a fantasy"

Goku didn't see the hand coming towards him, instead he watched with a throbbing cheek as he lay on the floor. Chichi's form jumping into the boat and going up the river. Shaking his head in regret and disbelief Goku rubbed his tingling skin, standing slowly as she faded into the distance.

Chichi watched with murderous anger and the franticly ranting Krillen, three policemen were with him, all pleading with the small bald man to end the search in this area of the home as nothing could be found. She couldn't see the sorrow in his eyes, her won eyes seeing straight through that and seeing exactly what she wanted to see, a friend looking fro their friend not because they wanted to but because they felt they had to. She didn't care what Goku said, he belonged with her. So many years she had obsessed over him, so many lonely nights she had sat in the cold tunnels, a thin blanket around her shoulders as she watched him sleeping in a restless slumber and all those times, her mind would wander, conjure up dreams and visions and always, he would be in her arms, warm and rested, sleeping peacefully and that's what he did now. His sleep was still and calm, no tossing and turning, no groans and mumbles but a small smile. He didn't want to come back, he couldn't.

In a small rage Chichi stormed down the hidden tunnels, her face now watching Bulma who angrily scowled at her reflection as if she could see the creator of her misery behind the shining mirror's glass.

Goku could feel the skin of his backside growing cold as he remained seated upon the stone floor, Chichi had been gone a while and a small anger still bubbled within him. It wasn't that he wanted to go back and if he did well he wanted to take her with him. Yes, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to hold her close to him and know that what Bulma tried to take from him was still available. That he could love someone who wasn't one pf the Brief's friends, that he would somehow live his life. But Chichi she wanted him to stay here forever and that well, was doing exactly what Bulma was doing. She was planning out his life. She wanted him down here forever but it was dark and cold, there was very little colour and well the air was not fresh. He wanted to take her to the wide world and show her the beauties of the Earth but she would never…she wouldn't even let him say goodbye to his friends.

A large, noisy wind ran through the canals, the curtains to her room blowing into his line of sight. She had no right to keep him out of there; if he was forced to stay here then he should be allowed to go where he chose down here. In truth he was a prisoner but still that wasn't the point. Standing up he listened to the same rhythm of the moving water around him, there was no change and nor had there been any fro a while. Taking a breath and growling Goku stood and marched into her room, throwing the curtains out the way as if they had attacked him.

Her room was no larger than his, no different from his. In the middle was a large bed, sheets made of silk laced the mattress and a small wardrobe sat in the corner. But his breath still ceased when he entered the room, the walls were covered. His face painted with the hand of perfection on canvas and placed on the walls, tens of them. Child, teenager and even now as a young adult. By the wardrobe was a large, clean dress, white in colour. Walking forward he took one of the small candles into his hand, holding it firmly at the base and ignoring the hot wax that fell on his hands.

On her pillow lay a small leather bound book, rough against the skin but crimpled and full of writing. It was old and well used, the pages a darker, more worn colour to his eyes as he opened the small book. It was a journal, her personal journal. Now Bulma had always told him it was rude to read anyone's journal and bad luck to read a girls and although he wasn't extremely suspicious he wasn't one for being rude…and yet he couldn't' bare to take his eyes away, he had to read it. The very first entry was short, brief in the least and would have been written when he was thirteen years old.

_I watched him again tonight, my nose is running a little and I can feel a shiver running up my back even now. But even the cold of those tunnels can not draw me from him…I am his angel and I know he dreams of me, even if he has forgotten of me. He still has that habit of restless sleep. As he lays there his face is always one of confusion and frustration, his eyes shut tighter and he'll toss and turn. Oh my love Goku, how I wish there was something I could do for you! One day my darling I will take you away from this, I will make you happy. I promise you my love it will all be over soon. _

She watched him all this time? Goku smiled slightly but couldn't help the feel of sickness rise within him, as long as it was only when he was asleep. He flicked through the pages quickly coming to a stop as he neared the blanker ones. Two months ago she wrote this, he let his eyes wonder…taking her all in, all her dreams.

_It seems he is all my life could care to posses now, not that I actually posses him (not yet anyway) It was his Nineteenth birthday yesterday and oh how handsome he is now. The party was huge and well I couldn't help but notice it was mostly women…single women. I know it is not him, he told me so…It is that Bulma, she wants him to marry soon and he has no say…he never has. But soon he will be happy; I can do that for him for soon he will be in my home…in my arms. _

_Oh my darling Goku I can hardly contain my happiness and excitement. You could never know and I could never tell the number of times I have dreamt about you. From the warmth of your hugs to the tingle of your kisses. I cannot wait to have you as my own Goku, to feel your lips running down the pale naked skin of my body, your hand roaming a fire upon my flesh in this cold air. My hands rubbing your back soothingly as you nibble my delicate neck, your manhood pressed hard against my entrance…I am all hot even now as I dream of you. The day you roughly take hold of me arms and slam me to the bed, you lips biting hard on my breast as you place yourself into position and roughly…_

Goku slammed the book shut and turned to look at the shouting figure in the door. His cheeks were red, his brow wet and his muscles tight. Chichi's breathing was fast, her teeth flared and her eyes narrowed at him as she screamed. He had been so into her recordings he had stopped listening for her rows in the boat.

"GET OUT!" Goku stood quickly and walked towards her, her diary now in her grabbing hands" I told you my room was forbidden! How dare you…"

"I'm sorry Chichi!" Goku watched her face narrow more and bowed his head, walking trough his own curtain and straight to his bed.

TBC


End file.
